


Whisper

by CascadePD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Supernatural 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Anger" - Dean may never forgive John - Set during Everybody Loves a Clown.





	Whisper

Blind rage surged through his body. Sun-baked metal hot in his hands, burned as he punctured another hole in the Impala. Crimes beaten into steel counted off like a list…

_One for taking the Colt_  
_One for killing the car_  
_One for hurting Sammy_  
_One for taking Dad._  
_One for Dad_  
_One for Dad  
_ _One more for Dad, because **DAMN YOU! WHY?** Why did you do it? Why did you leave us alone? _

He died, leaving only whispers in his ear like a bad dream; nothing more than a rumor haunting their future.

Anger was all John had left Dean. 


End file.
